The present invention relates to 2-phosphoroxy-4-trifluoromethylbenzoic acid, derivatives, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and their use in treating cardiovascular conditions related to thromboembolic diseases.
It is known that the medical problem of thrombosis encompasses three distinct physiological phenomena: platelet aggregation, coagulation and fibrinolysis. Therefore, drugs capable of having an action upon one or more of these phenomena are useful from a prophylactic or a therapeutic standpoint in various clinical situations, related to thromboembolic diseases, see POOLE, JCF, J. Atheroscl. Res. 1: 251, 1961, and FLEMING, JS, Antithromboembotic agents, in Heinzelman RV, Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry. Vol. 9, Academic Press, New York, 1974, p. 75.
The claimed compounds have been found to have an effect on the mentioned physiological processes, especially platelet aggregation and certain factors concerning the blood coagulation system and fibrinolysis. This fact makes them useful therapeutical tools for the treatment of thromboembolic diseases.